7 pecados
by Kira Dumont
Summary: ¿De que pecan los Cullen? ¿Orgullo, quizás? ¿Y Bella? ¿Lujuria? Porque todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro que es mejor no demostrar... o quizás sí. Siete viñetas sobre los personajes de Crepúsculo.
1. Ira

¡Hola a todos

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Crepúsculo, que es uno de mis libros preferidos, así que espero que los personajes no se me salgan mucho de madre, aunque alguna vez quizás intente sacar el lado cómico de la situación a costa de ellos._

_Es una tabla de Retos a la Carta, página a la que entré por primera vez hará un par de horas, con los 7 pecados capitales. Como la inspiración no me viene siempre que quiero, aviso que pondré, probablemente, desordenadas las viñetas. Es decir, quizás pase de la 1 a la 5 y de ahí a la 3 sencillamente porque no me he inspirado para escribirlas de otra forma._

_Espero que os gusten :)_

_Mordiscos para todos._

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**1 – Ira**

- ¡Es increíble, Edward!

- ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a ponernos en peligro de esa forma?

- ¡Es humana! ¡Has quebrantado la ley!

El chico soportó la explosión de enfurecidos comentarios, tanto los que le llegaban por el oído como por la mente, sin dar muestras de achantarse. Lo único que hizo fue fruncir ligeramente el ceño, lanzando una mirada seria a Rosalie que era, sin duda, la más indignada de todos.

Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que Esme y Carlisle permanecían sin decir una palabra. Por sus pensamientos, Edward supo que preferían dejar que la manada se desahogase antes de dar su opinión. Ambos sabían que al final se acatarían las decisiones que ellos tomasen, pero habían ido a formar una familia particularmente tozuda.

Rosalie era, sin duda, la más airada de todos. Emmet trataba de calmarla y una de sus enormes manazas reposaba en el menudo hombro de ella, cubierto por el cabello rubio que se agitaba a cada nuevo movimiento o resoplido de la joven. A cualquiera le hubiese resultado sorprendente y fascinante su forma de moverse incluso estando enfadada, con una gracia y soltura sobrenaturales. Pero, obviamente, no cualquiera se encontraba en la habitación.

Jasper se mantenía alejado del corrillo que se había formado nada más llegar su "hermano", pero su rostro, blanco y perfecto, denotaba una molestia que se esforzaba por controlar. Ni siquiera la presencia de Alice a su lado, con expresión preocupada en su cara de duendecillo, lograba contener los pensamientos que le llegaban a Edward.

_Sabes todo lo que nos ha costado mantener nuestro secreto._

_Lo has echado todo a perder._

_Tendremos que marcharnos pronto. _

_Estás yendo demasiado lejos._

_¿Qué tiene, Edward? ¿Quién es ella para hacerte reaccionar así?_

El chico se volvió para mirar directamente a sus supuestos padres y su cara demostró que no tenía respuesta para aquellas preguntas. Carlisle pareció decepcionado.

- ¡Todo se ha ido a la mierda por tu culpa! – terminó exclamando Rosalie.

Aquella afirmación lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. En la mayor parte de sus comentarios, la rubia tenía razón y él no podía quitársela. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo lanzándose en ayuda de Bella de la forma en que lo había hecho. Y ella se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no encajaban a su alrededor, de que había algo sobre él que iba más allá de cualquier excusa normal. Lo había visto usando unas habilidades especiales para las que no tenía más explicación que la verdad. Era más que arriesgado.

Pero tenía una baza a su favor.

- Ella me ha prometido que no diría nada.

Aquello hizo que Rosalie se tragase lo que pensaba añadir con una mueca desagradable en su bello rostro. Alice lo miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Le has leído la mente?

- He hablado con ella.

- ¿Y cómo puedes fiarte de su palabra sin garantías? – intervino Jasper.

- Ella no me habría mentido.

_¿Estás seguro?_

Edward se giró hacia Carlisle al tiempo que percibía las vibraciones que emanaban de Jasper hacia Rosalie, calmando su ira.

- Completamente – aseguró, rotundo.

Carlisle lo contempló unos segundos, como calculando el grado de verdad de sus palabras y terminó asintiendo.

Alice paseó la mirada de unos a otros antes de hablar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Edward?

El enfado de Rosalie resurgió de sus cenizas, encendido de nuevo por la expectación ante la respuesta a aquella pregunta, y Jasper se tensó junto a la pequeña morena que le sujetaba la mano.

- No lo sé – respondió el aludido, consciente de que se desataría una nueva horda de reproches.

_¿Qué tiene, Edward? ¿Quién es ella para hacerte reaccionar así?_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Dejar reviews adelgaza )


	2. Pereza

¡Hola

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo pecado :) Gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad es que no esperaba tanto Y eso de que es mentira que adelgaza… chicas, cuando seguís una dieta también tarda algo de tiempo en hacer efecto ;) xD Este capítulo es astnte corto, pero soy nueva al tratar con estos personajes u.u_

_Un beso y espero que os guste mi…_

**7 – Pereza**

Se desperezó en su asiento, arrellanándose un poco más en él. Aquél era uno de los pocos placeres que se permitía sin reticencias. Un sillón cómodo, una cerveza fresca y el televisor encendido. Su propia forma de relajarse después de un estresante día trabajando. En realidad, no era capaz de comprender por qué se sentía tan cansado si en realidad Forks podría ser catalogado como uno de los tres lugares más tranquilos del mundo, pero le producía más satisfacción de la explicable el distraerse y descansar. Su otra aficción era la pesca, pero eso lo dejaba para los días en que se sentía especialmente deportivo (y ni siquiera a él, despistado como era, se le escapaba la ironía de ese tipo de pensamientos).

Gracias Dios, Bella era para él la hija perfecta. No tenía que preocuparse de ella las veinticuatro horas del día, lo que sin duda se debía a su excepcional madurez. Obviamente, dieciséis años haciéndose cargo de la cabeza loca de Renée habían pasado factura. Y, aun así, dentro de su responsabilidad, su hija a veces actuaba de forma extraña. Charlie quería pensar que se debía a la adolescencia y no a su nueva amistad con la familia Cullen.

Colocó los pies sobre la mesa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Por muy interesantes que fuesen sus razonamientos en aquel punto, lo único a que lo invitaba la paz y el silencio era a dejarse vencer por el sueño y dormir, pero sabía que si lo hacía terminaría despertándose a las tres de la mañana, insomne. Abrió su cerveza y le dio un trago, recreándose en su frescor. Se dispuso a encender el televisor, pero se dio cuenta de algo horrible: el mando, su cetro adorado, estaba en la otra punta de la mesa.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, comenzó a darle golpes con el pie, con la intención de atraerlo hacia sí con el movimiento, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se acercase un poquito más al borde, en peligro de caerse y hacer saltar las pilas pegadas con celo debajo del sofá. Se incorporó pesadamente en su asiento y estiró el brazo, descubriendo con decepción que no llegaría de cualquiera de las maneras.

La única solución que le quedaba era levantarse.

Pero estaba tan a gusto allí sentado, con las piernas en alto, cerveza en mano y la cabeza reposada hacia atrás…

Miró alternativamente al mando y al televisor, considerando la posibilidad de empezar a creer en chorradas e intentar encenderla con su fuerza mental, pero acabó desistiendo.

Daba igual que quedasen dos horas, esperaría a que Bella volviese y le alcanzase el mando. Ese día estaba particularmente vago.


	3. Codicia

_¡Holaholahola!_

_Aquí escapo de exámenes y deberes para dejaros una nueva viñeta :) Esta vez, sobre nuestro querido Jacob. ¿De qué peca él?_

_Mordiscos para __tods__!_

* * *

**5 – Codicia**

Jacob Black siempre había sido un chico afable. Desde pequeño, y acostumbrado a crecer con dos hermanas, se había acostumbrado a no tomarse a mal los arranques de enfado inexplicable o los comentarios cizañeros. Estaba muy cerca de su padre, con quien compartía la mayor parte de su tiempo, y no se le conocían problemas de ningún tipo ni aficiones malsanas.

Realmente, podría haber sido perfecto.

Bueno, era un licántropo. Claro que, si nos ponemos quisquillosos…

Pero, aunque él no lo dijese nunca en voz alta ni se lo hubiese confesado a nadie, sí que había algo que lo obsesionaba. La manada lo sabía, lo veían en su cabeza cada vez que se transformaban. Gracias a Dios que había aprendido a mantener sus fantasías a raya. Ni siquiera Quil lo habría superado de haber sido de otra forma.

Bella Swan había sido suya. Apenas unos meses y sólo cuando el maldito chupasangre de Cullen había desaparecido del pueblo, pero aquel corto periodo de tiempo había sido el mejor de su vida. Jacob se había acostumbrado a ella, a estar juntos siempre, a rozarse y reír. Y, de repente, la sanguijuela había decidido regresar y todo se había vuelto como estaba previsto que lo haría. Incluso sabiendo que llevaba las de perder, Jacob aún conservaba la esperanza de que Bella recapacitase y regresase con él para quedarse, con sus tropiezos y su pelo castaño con olor a fresa.

- Jake… ¡Jake! – una sonrisa alegre apareció ante sus ojos. Bella llevaba los zapatos en la mano y sus pies se hundían en la arena de la playa con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas - ¿Sigues con nosotros?

El chico sonrió y se puso en pie.

- Yo nunca me marcho.

La sonrisa de Bella vaciló ligeramente antes de replicar.

- Yo tampoco. No del todo.

Echaron a andar hacia las lindes del bosque y la arena, donde Paul, Emily y los demás preparaban la cena en torno a la hoguera. Jacob tomó la mano de Bella, fría como el hielo en comparación su calor sobrenatural. A pesar de saber que era normal, Jake no pudo evitar el maldecir silenciosamente a los Cullen por robarle también, poco a poco, la calidez humana que le regalaba ella.

Se sentaron en torno a la hoguera con el resto y escucharon las leyendas que se turnaban para contar y que se habían convertido ya en un clásico. Jacob observó el perfil de Bella, que estaba concentrada en el relato. Su naricilla y sus ojos brillantes por la luz del fuego… Paul hablaba al tiempo que mantenía a Emily cerca en un abrazo. A Jacob también la habría gustado pegar a Bella a su cuerpo, impedir que se volviese a alejar de él, secuestrarla en aquella playa para siempre.

Pero no, ella volvería con su príncipe de mármol y él se quedaría solo de nuevo, rumiando en silencio sus ganas de verla y terminar con su guardián.

A su lado, la chica pegó un respingo al mirar la hora. A lo tonto, había oscurecido del todo ya, y sólo el fuego iluminaba la zona. No había luna esa noche. Jacob miró a Bella.

- ¿Ya es la hora?

- Ya _se pasa_ de la hora. Son las diez y media. Es ahora cuando debería estar entrando en casa. Menos mal que Charlie no se lo va a tomar mal.

Jacob se puso de pie también.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es muy permisivo cuando se trata de ti. No como con… - Bella cortó la frase antes de decirlo, pero a él no le hizo falta más que acabarla en su mente para que sus puños se crispasen. Sin embargo, la expresión cabizbaja de ella le llamó la atención.

- Él no va a ser tan permisivo como tu padre, ¿no? – medio sonrió, sardónico.

- No le gusta nada que venga por aquí.

Jacob se sintió molesto y triunfal a partes iguales mientras Bella se despedía del grupo. Quizás no estuviese siempre con él, pero durante las pocas horas que compartían Jacob la tenía para sí. Durante ese tiempo ella no era de una familia de vampiros ni tampoco de un padre ignorante o su manada. Era suya.

Echaron a andar hacia el coche y montaron juntos. Jacob arrancó. Menos mal que Bella no había traído aquella carraca que en algún momento le había pertenecido. Aunque suponía que no había sido idea suya.

- Viene a buscarte a la frontera.

No fue una pregunta, sino una certeza absoluta, y Bella asintió mirando hacia otro lado. No hablaron más en todo el trayecto. Toda la amistad de la tarde parecía haberse desvanecido de pronto. Los dos podían sentirlo. Jacob frenó el coche cuando vio el Volvo plateado a unos metros.

- Me lo he pasado genial – afirmó ella en voz baja, con el pelo cayéndole por delante de la cara mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

El chico le apartó los mechones que la ocultaban en un gesto cariñoso y la miró sin responder. Pero Bella podía sentir los ojos de Edward observándola a través del cristal, aunque estuviese a cinco metros de distancia. Le sonrió con la disculpa grabada a fuego en la cara a Jacob y se bajó del coche musitando un "Nos veremos pronto." Que sonó demasiado lejano.

Jacob la contempló acercarse a Edward y verse atrapada en un abrazo mientras iban hacia el otro coche. Volvía a ser de la sanguijuela. Volvía a perderla sin poder hacer nada, y todo porque ella lo había elegido aunque no tuviese ni idea de dónde se estaba metiendo. Sintió una punzada de ira irracional. Él debería ser quien la tocase, la abrazase, la besase y la tuviese junto a sí todas las horas del día.

Y, sin embargo, tendría que seguir conformándose con sólo un puñado de momentos. Hasta que ella se diese cuenta.

* * *

_Evitad que me suicide estudiando y dadme algo para leer... como un review :P_

_Kira_


	4. Gula

**2 – Gula**

A pesar de los años, el esfuerzo, la tentación seguía siendo la misma. El olor, provocativo e hipnotizante no sólo no se había amortiguado sino que parecía intensificarse más y mejorar con el tiempo, como el buen vino.

Eran millones de aromas distintos, mezclados y a la par individuales, aunque en Forks apenas se concentrase una pequeñísima parte. En toda su vida y muerte, había conocido más de las que su mente le permitía recordar y la mayoría había terminado por probarlas, deleitando su paladar en cientos de sabores, más elegantes o sabrosos, siempre diferentes.

Todo el mundo tenía sus vicios, se decía a sí mismo a menudo, todas aquellas veces que no era la voz de Alice la que se lo susurraba en el oído. Para Rosalie era su propia vanidad, su belleza, su rostro y su amor por sí misma, era todo lo que la llenaba aunque unas veces fuese más evidente que otras. Alice tenía la diversión, que era para ella una forma de vida, quizás influenciada por el cariño o la preocupación, pero era su adicción privada. Emmet… bueno, quedaba más que patente que su único e insustituible vicio era Rosalie, la deseaba y amaba a partes iguales, más allá que cualquier otra tentación. Carlisle tenía su trabajo y Esme a su familia. Y Edward a Bella.

Todos tenían una obsesión, algo que instintivamente los hacía reaccionar más allá de lo racional.

Jasper no era capaz de mirarse más allá de la decencia. Él no tenía vicios _sanos_ como el resto de su familia. Él sólo luchaba constantemente contra el ansia de beber, de probar a todos los humanos y sus gustos que le rodeaban. Se resistía a la fragancia embriagadora de sus compañeros de clase, a los movimientos inconscientes con los que le tentaban y mostraban sin idea del peligro sus cuellos.

Se resistía al propio olor de Bella, incluso con la absoluta certeza de que ella iba más allá de cualquiera de sus posibilidades, de que Edward jamás le permitiría acercársele. Al fin era capaz de admitir, aunque a regañadientes, qué comprendía qué había llamado la atención de su hermano. Más allá de su parte racional, sus instintos más primarios lo instaban a tomarla, probarla, hacerse hasta con la última gota de su sangre incluso sin siquiera hambre. Sólo deseo.

Podría beber de ella sin detenerse y que su espíritu clamase por más al mismo tiempo. Nunca, nada sería suficiente. Aquello traspasaba las fronteras del a necesidad para tornarse en adicción.

Beber hasta hartarse, no importaba de quién.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

_¡Hola!_

_Llego con nueva viñeta. Iba a colgarla ayer por la noche, pero llegué más tarde de lo que esperaba y no tuve tiempo, así que lo siento por el retraso, pero espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para perdonarme :carita inocente:_

_Y para que no me reconcoma (y para que Jasper te muerda a ti también), déjame un review y dime si me has perdonado ;)_

_Un beso_

_Kira_


	5. Envidia

Siento haber tardado u

_Siento haber tardado u.u Los exámenes me están acabando la salud y la poca cordura que me quedaban. Mientras tanto… desesperación. Espero que, si estáis tan agobiados como yo, la viñeta sirva para que os relajéis un poco :)_

_Un beso!_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**4 – Envidia**

Es un asco. De verdad que sí. Parece extraño que esto precisamente esto, me esté pasando a mí. Con lo que yo he sido…

Sí, ése es el problema. El usar el pasado en vez del presente. La situación es justo lo que potencia mi aversión hacia ella, y no puedo evitarlo. Es tan asquerosamente humana, tan asquerosamente afortunada… ¡Y no lo aprecia! ¡En su cerebro de mosquito sólo hay espacio para Edward, para las sensaciones que le produce y todas las ensoñaciones de las que son protagonistas! No me hace falta tener la habilidad de leer su mente para saberlo. Yo antes era la versión exagerada de eso, también tuve la cabeza llena de pájaros durante mucho tiempo, y al final lo único para lo que me sirvió fue para perderlo todo. Y, a la vez, ganar algo más. Pero, aun así, todavía hoy me pregunto hasta qué punto me compensa cada cosa.

Bella no es capaz de pensarlo y cuestionárselo de esa forma. No se da cuenta de que cien años de vida es mucho tiempo y la eternidad está ahí, tan presente como nosotros mismos. Mantenerse joven por siempre acaba convirtiéndose en una condena, hay cientos de experiencias humanas que terminará extrañando. Acabará por echar de menos el sol y todo lo que ello implica.

Por mucho que lo desee, acabará dándose cuenta de que lo que espera no es suficiente, y cuando lo haga ya no habrá posible vuelta atrás.

Es frustrante. No, perdón, es idiota. A veces lamento de verdad que Edward haya ido a enamorarse precisamente de ella. No sabe lo que tiene.

Quizás debería contarle algún día lo que pienso. Decirle, explicarle que, desde mi propia experiencia, yo jamás perdería lo que ella tiene por algo que ansía y desconoce. Muchas veces, cuando estamos en la misma habitación y mi comportamiento y mis miradas se vuelven claramente hostiles es porque recuerdo lo insensata e inmadura que está siendo… porque deseo, sin poder conseguir, las posibilidades que ella tiene y acabará desperdiciando irremediablemente por una de decisión equivocada.

- ¡Rosalie! ¿Quieres estarte a lo que estamos? – me ruge Jasper, haciéndome pegar un inusual respingo.

Él, Alice y Emmet ya se han lanzado sobre la manada de osos y yo ni me he enterado. El que se suponía que debería haber sido para mí ha salido huyendo. Gruño, ya me he quedado sin cena.

¿Cómo puede Bella querer de verdad unirse a esto? Es obvio que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. Y esta es la parte más fácil de todas. Cuando esté sufriendo en sus carnes el dolor, la necesidad de beber y sienta la frustración de saber que está condenada a pasar por ello durante más de una década hasta poder dominarlo… entonces se dará cuenta de lo erróneo de su elección.

Debería confiar más en nuestras palabras.

Si yo pudiese recuperar mi vida, mi vida de verdad, no sería tan tonta. Y, desde luego, ya que ella tiene la oportunidad de decidir no pienso dejar que lo haga sin saber lo que opino.

Por mucho que la odie por tener todo aquello que yo deseo.

_Si me mandáis un review, os pongo dos velas para que paséis los exámenes xD _


	6. Lujuria

¡Hola de nuevo

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_No tengo mucho que decir. Simplemente, que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo este pecado, así que espero que vosotros también os divirtáis con él. Personalmente, creo que no me he salido mucho del canon, aunque como siempre la última palabra la tenéis vosotros._

_Un beso:_

_Kira_

ºoºoºoºoºoºoº

**3 – Lujuria**

Es curioso cómo la edad acaba afectándote. Quiero decir, hace un año o dos, yo ni siquiera habría pensado en esto. Y, sin embargo, aquí estoy, atormentada por mis propias hormonas. Edward se ríe sólo de verme la cara a veces, no necesita leerme la mente para saber en qué pienso cuando me frena suavemente o acabo con la mirada perdida en mitad de una clase. Yo empiezo a preocuparme, nunca me había pasado esto de comportarme como una animadora desbocada, de ésas que en Phoenix eran tan conocidas por su… desenvoltura.

Lo he intentado un par de veces, lo hemos hablado y al final siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión: NO. En este punto yo arrugo los morros y me enfurruño como si tuviese diez años. Parece que me está robando mi juguete preferido en vez de negándose a quitarme la ropa. Y sí, mira, lo digo como me da la gana, que ya estoy harta.

Dios, lo releo y no me reconozco. Qué bestia puedo llegar a ser…

El caso es que he intentado explicárselo. Para mí es importante, tengo miedo de que lo que siento, la necesidad de notar su piel contra la mía o de no alejarme de él, desaparezca cuando llegue el momento de mi transformación. Ahora, el objeto de mi vida, es Edward; cuando cambie, lo será algo que calme mi sed. Y prefiero no decir su nombre, porque suele hacer que me dé vueltas la cabeza y no podría seguir escribiendo esto.

A veces me doy un poco de repelús a mí misma. Sé que me quiere, y, por la forma que tiene de besarme últimamente, no me da lugar a pensar que el motivo de sus recelos sea que no me encuentra atractiva. No. También él me ha dado sus explicaciones: no quiere romperme. Llegados a este punto es cuando yo bufo y le digo que no soy una figurita de porcelana china y que haga el favor de no tocarme las narices. Pero en el fondo sé que sus motivos son lógicos, y acabo dejando la conversación.

Claro que, de unos meses a esta parte, tengo otro problema, y son mis sueños. La primera vez que tuve uno de estos así, un poco más subidito de tono de lo normal, fue una noche que Edward (¡Gracias a Dios!) estaba de caza con su familia. Me desperté en mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada, completamente roja y con la temperatura corporal por las nubes. Dicho de otra forma, caliente. Con todas las letras. Aunque lo incómodo de verdad fue comprobar que cada equis tiempo (por lo general, dos días o así) me sucedía de nuevo. Y cuando me pasaba al idiotizarme en clase pues ni tan mal, porque la gente pensaba que me había subido la fiebre y me acompañaban a la enfermería. Además, soñando despierta nadie averiguaba de qué iba la cosa. Pero estando dormida… Yo hablo en sueños, ¿sabéis? Y Edward "duerme" conmigo todas las noches que no está alimentándose, ¿sabéis? Eso lo complica todo un poco.

Sobre todo esa parte en la que yo prefiero que él no se entere de nada de esto y me sale el tiro por la culata.

Prefiero no saber qué fue lo que farfullé en mi duermevela, pero cuando me desperté, Edward se estaba sonriendo como si aquello le hiciese mucha gracia y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme, presionando sus gélidos brazos contra los míos para enfriarme un poco. Y luego dijo:

- ¿Un sueño divertido?

Yo le miré como si no me estuviese enterando de nada. Ojalá.

- ¿Qué?

- Que te movías mucho, aunque por el ruido yo diría que te lo estabas pasando bien.

Yo ya estaba roja, pero todavía pude ponerme aún más colorada, hasta refulgir en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Edward se rió, y ahí quedó todo. Hasta que tuve el siguiente sueño un par de noches más tarde y volvía despertarme para encontrármelo casi riéndose a mi costa. Y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podía enfadarme con él, porque interiormente me culpaba a mí misma, por tener esa mente pervertida y calenturienta.

Y en estas seguimos. Con mis sueños y sus límites impuestos. Ahora quiere que me case con él. A veces de verdad pienso que me odia.

Hasta que él dé su brazo a torcer… siempre me quedará dormir.

ºoºoºoºoºoº

_Dejar reviews adelgaza, nunca me cansaré de decirlo._


	7. Soberbia

_Es mi último pecado y soy perfectamente consciente de que me ha quedado raro xD. De todas formas, es mi broche final. No podía irme sin dedicarle una viñeta a ese hombre que todas queremos hacer nuestro (bueno, Jasper aparte). Así os dejo. Ha sido un placer D_

_Kira_

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº_

**6 – Soberbia**

_- No habrás estado alardeando, ¿no?_

La voz de Esme le retumba en la cabeza. No, él no ha alardeado. ¿O sí? Le encanta ver la fascinación titilando en los ojos de Bella cuando lo ve hacer algo nuevo. Correr por el bosque cortando el aire llevándola a ella a sus espaldas, detener una furgoneta que está a punto de aplastarlos, aparecer en el momento preciso en el lugar idóneo para convertirse en su tabla salvavidas o, sencillamente, algo que a él le resulta tan natural: tocar el piano.

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre las teclas a una velocidad muy superior a la humana mientras tocan su nueva composición ante los ojos emocionados de Bella. Ella inspiró la melodía: su rostro dormido, su respiración pausada, sus ojos cerrados. Es su canción, su canción de cuna, las notas son suyas. Esa música le pertenece.

_- Edward puede hacerlo _todo_, ¿no?_

Se sonríe. Tiene la sensación de haberse convertido de repente en el superhombre. Puede oír los pensamientos irónicos y burlones de toda su familia. Incluso Carlisle se está riendo interiormente, pero por lo menos se ahorra los comentarios.

_- ¿Todo? ¿Cómo la has engañado?_

_- Vamos Edward, muéstrale tu visión de rayos X y caerá en tus brazos para siempre._

_- Me gustaría que te viese en una pelea contra mí, pequeñín. Se llevaría una gran desilusión._

_- Deja de ser tan presumido, no es de buena educación, Ed._

_- Más quisieras tú que poder hacerlo todo, inútil._

De repente, le asalta una oleada de pensamientos bruscos y rápidos, pero es breve y leve. Vive en una casa enorme y cara, llena de lujos; conduce un coche de última generación; será eternamente joven y guapo; puede correr a una velocidad sobrehumana y enfrentarse a un oso sin sufrir ni un rasguño; lo sabe todo (o, si no, gran parte); y podría tenerlo todo si quisiese -¿por qué no ha querido? Se pregunta, en su ataque de orgullo desmesurado-.

Y, sin embargo, hay alguien que está por encima de él. Bella. Y no porque sea más rápida o más fuerte, más bien todo lo contrario, sino porque, simplemente, tiene poder sobre él.

Sus ojos castaños y grandes lo observan fijamente, brillando. Edward sabe que haría cualquier cosa que esos ojos le pidiesen, desde acompañarla al fin del mundo hasta inmolarse si los hiciera llorar.

Es entonces cuando su orgullo por ser quien es se achanta y deja paso al orgullo de saber que Bella es suya, que quiere estar a su lado para siempre, que es él quien ha tenido la increíble suerte de encontrarla y enamorarla. Y, por último, pero no menos importante ni suave, cruza por su mente una fugaz imagen: es él, cara a cara con Jacob Black, presumiendo de haber ganado como si tuviera diez años.

Edward sacude la cabeza, como intentando alejar esa idea, y vuelve a mirar a Bella. Sus dedos tocan las últimas notas y ella sonríe.

_Sí, orgulloso de esa sonrisa._

_ºoºoºoºoºoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoº_

_Los reviews me hacen feliz. ¿No queréis hacerme feliz? XD_


End file.
